


Piggyback Ride

by drpinkky



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpinkky/pseuds/drpinkky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been rambling about super super sweet cute stuff on Twitter so take a look @drpinkky</p>
<p>Changed to Peggyback rides bc that's rly cute</p></blockquote>





	Piggyback Ride

Angie had fallen asleep by the time Peggy got home.  It wasn't unusual, seeing as Peggy usually got home late, but not once had the sight of her girlfriend conked out on the couch failed to make Peggy smile. 

"Angie, darling," she said quietly, shaking her shoulder gently. "Wake up, dear."

Angie sighed and opened her eyes halfway.

"Wouldn't you rather be sleeping in a bed?" Peggy asked, smiling down at Angie's sleepy face.

"Mmmmmno." Angie mumbled into the cushion as she rolled over.  Peggy rolled her eyes and chuckled. 

"What if I carried you?" She offered. Angie turned her head to look at her and yawned.

"Yes, please." she sighed, rubbing her eye.

Peggy crouched a little so Angie could hook an arm around her neck and hoisted her up so she was situated comfortably on Peggy's back. 

"Love Peggyback rides." Angie mumbled as she nuzzled Peggy's neck. Peggy chuckled as she took off for their room.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rambling about super super sweet cute stuff on Twitter so take a look @drpinkky
> 
> Changed to Peggyback rides bc that's rly cute


End file.
